Broken
by SilverAsTheFox
Summary: When Finnick first met her, he decided that he didn't like her. When Finnick first saw her cry, it broke something inside of him he didn't even know he had. When Finnick first kissed her, it was sloppy and unprofessional but he would remember it for the rest of his life. A drabble series.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

First Meetings

The first time Finnick saw Katniss, she was lounging on the beach, sitting down on the golden sand of District Four. She was on her Victory Tour and whereas victors weren't allowed out of the sight of Capitol officials, it seemed as if she managed to slip away.

He strode up to her, basically radiating confidence, and sprouted out one of his favorite, most used pick up lines.

She stood up from her spot on the beach and retaliated with an insult that left his pride bruised for days afterwards. Then, she left and Finnick decided he didn't like her.

**My first drabble series, I've always wanted to do one before~**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Hunger Games. It belongs to Suzanne Collins

Watching Her

The second time Finnick saw Katniss, it was on the screen on his wall in the Victor's Village.

He was too busy dealing with customers to focus on the actual Hunger Games when it was featured live. However, the Games were always recorded and available to anyone that wanted to watch it. He had relaxed, reclined in his favorite chair and turned on the show, ready to see why this "Girl on Fire" was so famous around the Capitol and even respected in the districts.

He realized it was a huge mistake only ten minutes into the Games.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the Hunger Games. It belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Annie

He had to rewind to actually see it. The bloodbath was so action packed, he wouldn't have even realized who the kid was if it wasn't for Katniss's expression.

****Her eyes, which were so focused on getting out only moments before, suddenly hollowed. They darkened and she collapsed, just outside of the bloodbath. Just a foot away from the foliage where she could hide and find safety. It reminded him of Annie, his dearest friend who committed suicide only weeks after she was announced Victor. Just moments after Finnick realized he could have loved her, if she gave him time.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

Rue

****Finnick turned off the screen when he saw Rue die. Little Rue who was only twelve years old and had six little siblings mourning for her right now. Rue, who with her innocence had saved Katniss from the darkness she was plagued with when Peeta died. Rue, who pulled Katniss out of her stupor with her kind, but hurried, words and managed to get Katniss out of the bloodbath where she would have been killed. Rue, who had saved Katniss from depression, but later plunged her back into it the moment the spear entered her body. He really respected Rue.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

Realization

He thought about Katniss long after he turned away from the screen. He thought about her when he was eating his lunch, when he went to the gym, even when he laid in bed.

****By watching the Games, he felt like he had intruded on some very intimate moments in Katniss's life. He felt guilty about not turning the Games off when he saw her District partner killed. Then, he realized that maybe he didn't hate Katniss after all. It was only a week after her Games when he first approached her, and she was still coping with the aftermath.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

Crying

The second time Finnick saw Katniss in person, she was crying on the roof of one of the huge Capitol buildings. A high-class Capitol citizen was hosting another party and all of the Victors were required to attend it.

She was bawling and there was puke on the ground near her. She would alternate between choking on her loud sobs and dry heaving. By now, Finnick knew she was too proud to accept any help he could offer her. He watched for a moment, then turned and walked away.

****That memory would haunt him for the rest of his life.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own the Hunger Games. It belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

A Savior?

When he reappeared at the party, full of smiles and smirks and terrible jokes that made the Capitol women giggle like a bunch of gossiping school girls, he thought about the girl above, probably still crying her eyes out.

When he left the party and spent the night at a client's house, he thought up ideas on how to save her, how to help her, how to comfort her. But as he finally settled in for the night, he found himself foolish for even thinking about helping her. He couldn't save Annie from herself, so how could he save Katniss?


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own the Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does.

Insults

Katniss didn't like to look weak, Finnick realized this the moment he met her. For a second, she reminded him of Johanna Masen, except without the hardcore vulgarness. So, when he finally met with her a second time, instead of being the naturally charming guy he really was, Finnick insulted her.

****He jokingly called her unattractive and she had slammed him hard with her own abusive comebacks. They had quarrelled and Finnick was actually starting to feel sort of offended, but seeing the smirk on Katniss's face when all was said and done made it worth it in the end.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own the Hunger Games. It's Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Who's really broken?

Katniss wasn't broken beyond repair, no she was perfectly fixable. She didn't lose her fire in the Games, instead maybe the Games made her fire burn a little brighter.

Finnick had thought that Katniss was fragile when he saw her broken down and crying on the rooftop of that Capitol citizen's house, but now, watching her from the sidelines as she had a heated conversation with her District mentor, Haymitch, Finnick realized that maybe he was even more broken than she was. Katniss wasn't the one with the tainted body that made him feel dirty all hours of the day.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own the Hunger Games. It belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Hope

Katniss was a breath of fresh air. She was everything put into one. She was fiery, yet weak in her own ways, she was confident, yet completely insecure in certain areas, and to him she seemed ultimately unlikeable from first glance, yet that didn't stop her from captivating the people of the Capitol and its outlying Districts.

When he saw her converse with Cinna near the lamb stew, Finnick thought he imagined the grateful smile at first. He thinks that it's the first time he's seen an actual, real smile from her. It is completely refreshing and gives him hope.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own the Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Pastries

Finnick can see the change of her expression almost instantly when the Avoxes bring out the overflowing platter of pastries. The pastries are absolutely gorgeous, frosted so professionally they look like a piece of art. Of course, the Capitol would only give its Victors the best of the best.

****He isn't the only one that notices. Cinna pauses in his conversation with her and Haymitch is looking over at her with caution. Katniss seems to lose all train of thought for a while, losing herself in that platter of sugary delicacies. He wonders why they seem so important to her.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own the Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Johanna

"You gonna stop anytime soon, Brainless? You're starting to creep me out," Johanna calls from her place not far from the platter of delicacies. She picks up one of the savory treats, a muffin, and bounces it in her hand for a few seconds. Then, she lets it fall and it splats down onto the floor.

"Well, look at that," Johanna stares down at it. "It's completely messed up now. Almost like how your lover boy was in the arena, right?"

Finnick looks at her disbelievingly. It's common knowledge not to try to set off a new victor when they were in their most vulnerable.

* * *

Oh Johanna, why?


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own the Hunger Games. It belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Shock

He can't say he's all that surprised at the way Johanna acted though. It is Johanna after all. But he is shocked when Katniss lunges for the older girl. They roll around the floor throwing punches and snarling at each other. Katniss looks like she's trying to keep herself from crying as she spits insults at Johanna.

Eventually Finnick pulls Johanna away and Haymitch holds Katniss down. Katniss is still glaring at Johanna and Johanna is smiling cheekily at Katniss, which only serves to piss her off more.

"Let me go, Haymitch," Katniss demands, which he does reluctantly. Haymitch looks like he's going to say something sarcastic to her, but she walks away before he could say a word.

* * *

Well, Johanna did deserve it :P and to Caia Juliet, thank you~ Haha I try to make it as emotional as possible, since they're such small chapters it's hard though. I used to limit myself to 100 words, but I decided to give up on that. Too hard to cut everything down like that.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does.

* * *

Why?

"What were you thinking!?" Finnick questions her sternly, standing above Johanna.

"What? I was just joking," Johanna rolls her eyes at him, her expression showing her irritation.

"That was obviously not playing around, Johanna!" Finnick points out, looking disgusted. He's so mad he doesn't bother to help Johanna to her feet as she reaches her hand out to him. She mutters something that vaguely sounds like a 'whatever' and throws her hands to the cement ground to push herself up.

"Why does it even matter anyways, Finnick?" Johanna asks him, finally rising to her feet and crossing her arms over her chest.

Surprisingly, he doesn't really know how to answer her.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own the Hunger Games.

* * *

Wrong

He stutters over a few explanations that end up sounding ridiculous to both Johanna and himself then stops himself and gives her a glare.

"It doesn't matter why I care, Jo. It's still wrong," Finnick mutters, turning away from her. He can see Haymitch throwing him a suspicious glance from the elevator that Katniss just disappeared into.

"You've never cared about my attitude before," Johanna throws back at him, thinking back to the time that she almost made the District Nine girl cry with her cruel words.

"Well maybe, I've just never bothered to notice before," Finnick murmurs, still keeping eye contact with the drunk District Twelve male mentor.


End file.
